Whatever Happens In Vegas
by ReadersConscious
Summary: The Celebration weekend Clary had traveled to Las Vegas with her mother, only to be married at eighteen to Hollywood's Hotshot Movie & Music Producer, Twenty-eight year old Jace Herondale. Follow the story as their simultaneous lives unravel. Rated M for Lemons & Language. "Four months... That's all I am asking for" He says. His cool breath on my neck. "Four Months" He smirks.
1. Mrs Jace Herondale?

**CLARY POV:**

Waking up is a severely hard thing to do when hung over. I swear my brain is pounding in my skull. The unlivable pain, which is of my drunken stupor. Who would have ever though drinking could cause this much pain? Why did I have to drink in the first place? I was doing fine without drinking, until my mother brought me to Vegas for some fun.

I sat up, looking around. The room was different, actually very different. It was bigger than ours, it looked like a suite instead of a random room. I stretched, running my fingers through my hair. I froze when the sun hit something, which resulted in sparkles, nearly blinding me.

I brought my left hand to my face and stared at the biggest diamond I'd ever seen. My mouth fell open, wide. I married in Vegas? I can't believe I got married in Vegas! What the hell was I thinking? I'm only eighteen! Oh, God Mom's so going to kill me. I looked down and thanked the Angel I was still dressed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath, and then opened my eyes again. The ring was still there, the room was still large and my face was even more pale. How could I have been as stupid as to get drunk and married? I don't even remember anyone from last night. All I could gather was gold hair and gold eyes and golden skin.

I started to hyperventilate, What idiot what get married at eighteen? I heard the shower in the bathroom turn off, when did it even turn on? I wondered who was behind that door... I was freaking the hell out, more so now than when I found out about Simon's new band name. It literally sucked, but this was worse. It was my worst nightmare.

I put my face into my hands, as I heard the bathroom door open. I heard someone walk into the room, and the bed dip. I felt the warmth of a body coming closer to me. How could I have been so stupid as to marry a complete stranger? What would people think about me? What would people say about me?

"I see my beautiful wife is awake" A voice as sweet as honey said, it sounded so angelic and velvety. I never wanted to stop hearing it, it was an amazing thing to listen to, enjoyable in every way.

I slowly removed my hands from my face and looked into the eyes of my husband? God, the man was extremely sexy, hot, gorgeous and definitely older than me... What the hell happened last night?

The Golden God, smirked his face holding a loving expression. I knew for sure my facial expression held nothing but one emotion, only one and that was mortification. I had married someone I didn't know who was extremely hot but also, extremely older than me.

"How did you sleep?" He spoke again, my heart panged in my chest. God, this man was extremely intolerable, I just wanted to jump his ever-blasting bones.

"Who are you?" I finally found my voice. I was freaking out to the max by now. How could I have gotten married? I now knew what mother meant by drinking is for adults. Obviously the young brain, would do something so stupid because the mind wasn't yet processed for big decisions.

He chuckled, obviously he found this situation funny. I knew from the looks of the room and the ring I had on, as well as his body wash. He was rich, and not average rich by the looks of it.

"Well, I'm Jace Herondale, and You're Mrs. Jace Herondale" He said, I groaned. Yep, Mom was definitely going to kill me. I could just see her face when we told her. Oh God... Dad...

"We have to get a divorce!" I shouted, I could never stay married to someone, I was only eighteen. Father was going to have a field day. Jace looked upset by my statement, which made no sense.

"You have to divorce me!" I screeched. I was going to have an ulcer, when Mom found out. She would kill me, and I'm sure it would be slow and torturous. I was starting to freak out.

"I don't have to..." He said, I glared at him. He doesn't have to? "I don't want to..." Now I was starting to turn red, I was ready to literally start kicking and screaming, demanding he gave me a divorce.

"Well I don't want to be married to you... I am eighteen for Christ Sake's!" I shouted, I had just graduated from High school. Mother wanted to come here and shop, gamble and celebrate.

"I know" He says, nonchalantly.

"If you know why did you marry me?" I question. He moves closer to me, I glance at him while he moves. His bare muscular, lean chest. I could make out the V by the waist of the towel around his hips. He was literally sex on legs and I was pretty sure he knew it by the way he was smiling.

He pulled me into his lap, putting his arms around me before I could even pull away. He lifted my chin so I could face him.

"I wanted to marry you, because you're so different. I've never met someone so beautiful and smart. You weren't self-entitled like other girls. You were just the right sets of smarts. You were frothy and stubborn but also funny and nice to be around" Jace said, I felt my cheeks redden.

"We just met... I'm too young to settle..." I whisper. He shakes his head.

"Maybe we just met, but you're it for me. I just know we'll have a successful marriage Clary..." His voice dazzling me, I could stare into those tawny eyes for hours. He was unbelievably sexy.

"I-" He cut me off.

"All I'm asking is you give us a chance?" His eyes pleading with my own. I could feel his fast paced heartbeat. It was as if he was afraid of something... I was so comfortable in his arms. It was as if we belonged.

"We barely know each other..." I murmur.

"Your name is Clary Fray, you're from New York, You're very smart, funny and stubborn. You just graduated high school, you took this trip with your mother. You're originally from Switzerland, but you were born in the U.S.A., Your mother moved you to Swiss when you were just six months, than when you turned five she moved back here" He says, my eyes widened.

"Well your name is now Clary Herondale" He whispers, kissing my cheek. I blushed a deep red.

"I know nothing about you... and what you know about me is just the basics..." I whisper.

"We could get to know each other. All I'm asking for is time... Time spent getting to know each other, falling in love" His eyes were blazing. I was basically on a ledge.

"I don't want to... I am still young..." I said, fidgeting to get out of his lap.

"I know, but I love you..." He whispers. I gape at him.

"Love me? You don't even know me!" I was full on upset now, if I could, steam would be escaping my nose and ears.

"I want to get to know you! and by the looks of how much I love you now... With little to- no information about you, proves we'll make a great couple. I can only imagine our love growing" He whispers. I feel my eyes water, I'm married to a man who definitely won't let me go... I had to see mom, she would definitely scold me but also help me.

"I need to see my mother" I say, he nods. Removing his arms from around me. He stands again, I notice he's tall. I'm 5'5 which pretty much sucked, because he would tower over me.

"I had the front desk send you some clothes, and supplies" He says. He walks over to the chair by the window and hands me a cute paired outfit, it was obviously chosen by a female. No doubt.

I turn on my heels and head towards the bathroom, once inside I slide down the door and place my face in my hands. What did I get myself into?

Could I have been so stupid as to marry a complete sexy, stubborn man who I know nothing about?

He was handsome and by the looks of it he could have any girl he wanted. I wondered why he chose to marry me?

I was plain, I wasn't even pretty. I had curves, but I was short. I wasn't that drop dead gorgeous. I was just a plain Jane.

After allowing myself some self-pity. I stood and got into the large shower, quickly washing my hair and my body. He had a perfect strawberry shampoo and body wash. They both smelt divine. It was weird because it was the same brand I used at home or even when I traveled.

I got out of the shower, drying off my skin. I massaged oil and lotion, lathering it. Then I put on my clothes. I found a brand new toothbrush on the sink along with mouth wash and used them.

I decided to wrap my wet, tangled and wild hair into a bun. I secured it with a hair tie, It was going to be hell, combing through that mane later on. I was sure to feel some pain...

The room was empty when I got back out, so I went towards the door, and stopped in place. The suite was larger than mines, it wasn't that surprising since the bedroom and bathroom looked amazing. I walked out into the living room where Jace was sitting on the couch, he was dressed in a faded blue, button-up, white jeans, a brown belt and matching brown loafers. He was extremely sexy.

"I see you're ready to go?" He questioned. He noticed my gawking and he smirked.

"Um... Yes" I coughed, narrowing my gaze. He was beyond perfect, I wondered why he said he loved me?

Was he hoping for some random hook up? A slut who would be nothing more than a notch in his belt and arm candy? I wasn't pretty enough to be arm candy so that couldn't be it...

I sure as hell wouldn't be a good lay, seeming I was a virgin. All through high school I managed to stay pure. There weren't much attempts, so I lived through it without any sexual temptations, but boy when I saw Jace, he was like sex on legs.

I could barely function right, the tingling sensations were overwhelming me. I felt like jumping him right then and there.

"We should go... My mother's probably worried by now" I say, he stands. I follow him as he leaves the room. We walk down the hallway to the elevator.

"Are we in agreement about the no-divorce thing?" He asks.

"No" I say, looking at the elevator.

"Clary we just need time, you can't just shut us down without even giving us a fair chance. How do you know we won't be something special?" He says, in his pleading tone, I swallow.

"I just..."

"Four months... That's all I am asking for" He says. I cock my head to the side and stare at him.

"Huh?"

"If in four months of us being married, you don't feel anything. I will sign the divorce papers and leave you be" He says, his eyes sad.

"That's a waste of time because I won't change my mind..." I say, standing my ground.

"Clary" His eyes watching me with such intensity, I shift from foot to foot, supporting my weight.

"Jace" I say in the same tone.

"Please?" He questions.

"How about we wait until after my mother says her peace?" I raise my brows, he nods. As the elevator opens, he pulls me in.

"How old are you anyway?" He chuckles.

"Twenty-eight" He says, I gape at him. I knew he was older than me but not by ten years...

Mother would never agree to me marrying a complete stranger and staying married to him. That would never sit well with her, she would rather chew her own toe nails than let me do what she would call 'a mistake' she's married my father at the same age and they divorced soon after.

I forgot my key in the room last night so I knocked. After a minute, the door opened to reveal a seething with rage Mama Bear. I cowered into Jace's side a little. My mother was scary when upset, she and my older brother Jonathan... Oh Shit.. Jon...

"Clarissa Adele M-"

"Mom!" I splutter. She relinquishes using fathers maiden name. I had changed my name to Fray because I didn't want to be tied to my father or my mother, I wanted my success to be for my hard work.

"Where have you been and who is this?" Her voice stern, she was glaring daggers at Jace.

"Um.. well you see..." I stopped talking and fidgeted, praying to God this was just a dream and I would wake up at any second.

"Hi Ms. Fray... I'm Jace Herondale. Clary's husband, we were married last night" He says. I frown as my mom morphs into her scary calm expression.

"Clary?" She asks.

"It's true..." I look down, I'm kind of scared.

"Hur gammal är han?" (How old is he?).

Jace looked confused, I decided to to see if he'd understand what we were saying.

"Tjugoåtta" (Twenty-eight).

"Clarissa! Vad kommer din pappa och bror säger!" (Clarissa! What will your father and brother say!)

I flinched at her words. My father and brother were worser than my mother. They would fly into pure rage...

"Jag är ledsen, jag vet inte .. Jag försökte få ut av det, men han säger att han älskar mig, han vill att vi ska försöka ..." (I'm sorry, I didn't know.. I tried to get out of it but he says he loves me, he wants us to try...) I answered her.

"Känner du honom?" (Do you know him?).

"Ingen" (No) I shook my head.

"Hur kan han älska dig om du inte känner varandra?" (How can he love you if you don't know each other?)

"Jag vet inte mamma ..." (I don't know Mom...)

"You really love my daughter?" My mother finally spoke to Jace, who had remained quiet. He tried to hide his confusion but I could see he was uneasy.

"Yes Ms. Fray" He says. My mother looks at me with a questioning look.

"Han vet inte vem vi är. Han vet bara mitt namn är Clary Fray" (He doesn't know who we are. He only knows my name is Clary Fray) She nods.

"Well I side with Jace..." She says the words I never thought I would hear. My eyes nearly fall out of my head.

"What!" I screech. She lets us in the room, so we won't be entertaining the nosy people around our room. We sit on the living room couch.

"I don't like that you married Him, a complete stranger at that. But you did what you did and you'll live with the consequences." She says in a stern voice.

"But-" She cuts me off.

"I want you guys to stay together for half a year. Six months _Clarissa_. If it doesn't work out at the end of the six months, you're free to divorce." She says, her expression is stoic.

"But.. Why?"

"There's something in his eyes... and I also know you Clary. You would never just up and marry someone, deep down you feel something for the boy, So you will suck it up and live with him for the next six months." Her tone scary.

"Thanks Ms. Fray" Jace says, I glare at him.

"Detta är orättvist, bör du ha min rygg." (This is unfair, you should have my back.). My mother gives me the bitch brow and I cower in my seat.

"Sex månader Clarissa, om inte jag kommer att berätta för din far och han kommer att få dig på strålen i mindre än en timme tillbaka till Schweiz!" (Six months Clarissa, if not I will tell your father and he'll have you on the jet in less than an hour back to Switzerland!).

"He won't know until we know this is for real. If you divorce we won't tell him at all" She says, Jace raises a brow but I shake my head.

"Do you understand?" She questions.

"Yes, Mother" I say, she comes over and hugs me.

"And do believe I will be checking to make sure you're doing everything you can to make this work" She says, as she lets go.

Figures...

"I love you sweetheart" She whispers, I swallow the lump in my throat.

"I love you too mom" I say, she grins.

"I have a flight to London, so I'll send your stuff to Jace's room." She says, standing.

"Okay..."

"Remember what I said Clary. Try to make this work, you two look adorable together" She smiles, as she grabs her purse and suitcase. "I'll have the Concierge bring up your bags" As she leaves, I huff.

"So instead of four months, I get six months" He grins. I growl at him.

"That's hot..." He smirks, kissing my head.

"Lets get some food into my beautiful wife" He says, standing. He holds his hand out for me and I accept it, as he walks me out the door. We head for the hotel's buffet.

"What did you and your mom talk about?" He asks, as we sit down. I play with my breakfast as Jace sips his orange juice.

"This marriage..." I say, being vague.

"What about it?" I look up at him and arch a brow. He doesn't let up so I sigh.

"She told me to try my best..." He smirks.

"I knew I liked that woman" He comments, I roll my eyes.

"Eat, it'll help with the pounding in your head..." He says, sounding like an expert. He probably is seeming he's twenty-freaking-eight!

I eat the toast and watch as people in the restaurant gawk at my husband. I can't help but glare at the whorish females, sending flirty smirks and smiles at my husband. Jace grins at me.

"What!" I say as I chew on a piece of bacon.

"Nothing" He shrugs.

I glower at him.

"It's just... for a woman who wants to be out of this marriage you sure care that other females are staring at me" He says, with a triumphant smile.

"I do not!" I say like a child.

"But of course..." His smirk widens.

"I just think it's pathetic, those women are practically drooling over you, while you're having breakfast with another woman" I say, nonchalantly. He laughs.

"If you say so"

We finish our meal in complete silence, then head back up to the room. My vintage suitcases are already in the bedroom, I sigh.

"What do you want to do for the day Mrs. Herondale?" He questions. I shrug.

"Doesn't really matter. Maybe we can go to a club? Go on a tour? I didn't really get to go sight seeing, since I spent most of my time with my mother and I shopping. Well her shopping, and me more on the phone" I say, he nods.

"This will be fun" He says, smiling.

"How about we tour the Vegas strip, than have lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe, and then after that we can go to the Vanity Nightclub" The corners of his mouth twitches up.

"Sure" I grab my purse and find my phone, which is completely dead. I plug the charger into an outlet, then we leave the hotel for sightseeing.

Jace takes my hand in his, swinging it as we walk. I can't help but smile at the direct contact, he was determined to have me fall in love with him. I had been glaring so many times today, my eyes felt tired. If that was even possible?

Good Grief... Women were so slutty, is it not enough I'm wearing a big diamond ring?

He was mines!

Wait? Mines?

"Since you won't break the silence I will" Jace said, pulling me to a stop. We were in front of some old time theater, we'd walked from the strip. It was nice and simple. Jace paid for our tickets then led me inside. The theater was huge and amazing, but average.

We took our seats in the far back at the top, everyone mostly was in the front and middle section. Jace and I's hands were still entwined. I settled into the seat and self-consciously rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt him tense, but relax after he'd realized I was leaning onto him. I just knew he was smirking with the most smuggest ones of all. He was after all a smug bastard.

We watched the show in silence. It was a Hitchcock marathon. For the most part I just eat my popcorn, I could really careless about the shrieks and screams from the girls in the audience.

Jace was obviously hoping I would cower into him or jump into his lap, because he frowned when the first five horror scenes came. Being friends Simon had me immuned to horror movies and shows. We'd watched almost every thing there was, if not more.

Simon...

God, my life is going to be so much more complicated in the next six months. I wonder if Jace lives in New, York.

"Jace" I whispered, the second Hitchcock movie was about to end, starting the third one.

He looked down at me with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"Los, Angelos" He says. I press my lips into a thin line and say nothing.

I would be half way across the country from my friends and family.

Well to be quite honest my one friend. Simon was the only one who knew of my actual family heritage, Jace was in for a surprise when he found out my father was king of Switzerland.

"Are you alright?" Jace finally asked, once we were half through the last movie.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about my life back in New York" I shrugged.

"You can always have your mom and friends visit or we can visit them?" He offered up.

"Sure..." I say, not wanting to engage in conversation anymore. I start to pay attention to the film.

It was weird how people got scared of these old time horror films, when the ones out today were much scarier. These were basically one-sided ideas. This modern area now had vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, beasts, monsters and other terrifying things.

It always seemed to amaze me how people could react so ridiculous. If Simon was here we would be laughing at them, having a field day.

Once the film was done, Jace took me to the Hard Rock Cafe for lunch, we had a private booth in the far back, away from the loud and annoying stares of people.

"Are you sure you're okay? You haven't said anything since the theater" He said, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Jace." I say, shaking him off.

A busty brunette with huge cans walked over. You could tell her boobs were fake, just by the size and the swooshing sound when she moved. She smiled sweetly at Jace, leaning over him a little to show him her cleavage.

"Hi, I'm Mindy what can I get you?" She questions, basically shoving her fake, plastic watermelons in his face. I roll my eyes, yet another slut trying to make a pass at my husband. What was wrong with women? They were throwing themselves left and right at him.

I knew he looked like a Greek God, probably is a Greek God, but it didn't mean women should try, however pathetically to get with him.

"I'll have a burger, with fries and a _strawberry_ shake" He emphasized strawberry. I couldn't help but smile, I loved strawberry, the taste, the smell the color.

"And for you?" Mindy-The-Plastic-Slut said. Her tone was very rude, she was all but growling at me.

"The same" I said in a calm and collected tone, I could be just like my parents some times, whether calm and collected like my mother or outrageous and destructive like my father. Jonathan remained stoic, never showing emotion unless it was something that really pissed him off.

"Really?" She sneered, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes" I say, politely. Mindy looks at Jace and he glares at her. She quickly writes down the order and stalks off.

"hmmm..." He hums.

I arch a brow.

"What?"

"You and your mother have that same calm and collective, scary, calm thing going on" He says. Observing my expression. "Like 'I'll behead you and burn your limbs to ashes if you keep it up' sort of thing".

I giggled, at his Twilight reference. What an Idiot, I had to admit he made one smoking hot idiot, but idiot none the less.

"So how'd you like the films?" He questioned, I snorted.

"They were alright." I said, simply.

"You didn't jump at all... not even flinch or winced" He said.

"I'm used to horror movies. I like watching them, it's something me and my friend back home do as a hobby. Movie night's, we have sleepovers and just pig out" I say, smiling at the memories of me and Simon, him at my house or me at his house.

"That sounds like fun" He smiles.

"It is" I reply.

"Maybe we can start a tradition" His eyes sparkle, and there goes my panties...

"Maybe" I nod. Mindy the bimbo returns with our food. For some reason I wouldn't be so shocked if she spit in mines.

She all but throws my plate down, then gently places Jace's plate in front of him. I swear if looks could kill she'd be dead.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from treating my _Wife_ with such disrespect" Jace growls at her. That's sexy.

"Wife?" She stutters.

"Yes, Wife" He nods, showing her my hand with the ring. She glares at me, and stalks off.

"I swear if she comes over here again and disrespects you, she'll be out of a job" He grumbles, I brush his hands with mines, calming him. He stares at me with an odd look for a few moments before clearing his throat and telling me to eat.

Once we finished our meal, Mindy came back with the check. She had nearly knocked a juice over on me, Jace had finally went off on her, causing the manager to come out and apologize. Mindy was fired and said a few choice words before leaving.

I had all but dragged Jace out of the restaurant, he looked murderous.

It was odd to think he loved or cared for me so much, to the point where he'd be ready to destroy someone. It made my heart clench in my chest, as we made our way back to the hotel. I wanted some rest, I was tired and we were going to that club tonight so I decided to catch a couple of Z's.

I pulled my shoes off, slipping off my blazer, I folded it and put it on the sofa. I climbed on the bed, slipping under the sheet and letting sleep take me. Jace said he'd join me in a little while. He was going to order room service for when we woke up.

My eyes opened, breaking me out of a dream where my father, brother and Simon had all ganged up on me, yelling at me for ruining my life with an unknown stranger. I had told them all to 'fuck off' and defended Jace. The dream scared me more than anything else, not because of the men in my life but because I had defended Jace.

I tried to move, but I felt something or someone holding me down. I turned my head to see Jace had his arms around my waist, I slowly removed his arms and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, then patted it dry with a towel. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, I grabbed my laptop out of my carry-on bag.

I logged onto my email and saw I was email-bombed with messages. I sighed, reading them one by one.

**To: Saint_Claire**

**Fr: JonnyBoy**

_Hey little sis, when are you coming back to Switzerland. Father has been dying to see you again, as well as I. I've been calling you all weekend. What's wrong with you phone? Are you alright? Please respond back as soon as possible before I jump on the jet and fly to see you. _

_Love, Jon. _

I shook my head, my brother was overprotective but also very loving and caring. He could be your best friend or your worst enemy. He got along with everyone unless, you messed with his family or me. Me being most important, seeming I was his little sister.

**To: JonnyBoy**

**Fr: Saint_Claire**

_I am fine Jonathan. I just have been in Vegas with mommy, celebrating my graduation. I'm not sure when I'll get to come visit you, I'm sorting out what I want to do for the rest of my life after all. I knew I've changed my mind alot, but I just don't know what to do. I've been thinking about opening an art museum or studio, along with a bookstore. But I don't know, I really enjoy those two things, but I'll need to think on it some more. _

_Don't do anything rash Jon! _

_Love, Clary._

**To: Saint_Claire**

**Fr: Sammy_Si**

_Clary! Answer your damn phone! Your airhead of a brother keep calling me and threatening my man parts. Jesh... what the hell is with your family and violence. I understand you're celebrating but we talk all the time. Please answer me so I know nothings wrong with you, I'd hate to ask Jocelyn, seeming she'll only tell me what I want to hear... _

_Respond Immediately!? _

_Love, Si. _

I couldn't bring myself to answer him, call him or even text him. How was I going to tell him I married a complete stranger, who was older than me at that. I felt really bad for not responding to him. I read the next message.

**To: Saint_Claire**

**Fr: Sammy_Si**

_Don't make me jump on a plane and come hunt you down Claire. You know I will! We usually talk like a million times a day, now I know somethings wrong. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Your mother said you needed some time to yourself, what's that about? Are you coming back with her? Her plane should be here by three so I'll come by your house. _

The guilt was eating my alive, he was going to go by my house and be disappointed when my mother told him I wasn't there. I wasn't even in the same state, I would live across the country and he'd be pissed. We'd made plans to travel together, but I doubt Jace would let me go that far without me.

I put the laptop on the coffee table and went back into the room. I started searching for an outfit for the club.

I settled on a silver sequin tube crop top, black stringy mini skirt, red pumps, a gold bangle and a black and gold bracelet, a star-wars necklace and a bad girl gold ring. I went into the bathroom and got dressed, I put on red lipstick and blue and purple eyeshadow, black mascara and painted my nails red. I sat on the ring of the tub, waiting for them to dry.

Once dry, I pulled my tangled, lion's mane head of hair out of the messy bun. I brushed out the tangles, from ends to root, hissing and wincing at the tug and pulls. I had the most unmanageable hair ever. Once it was all combed out, I decided to curl my hair, my natural curls were wavy but I wanted tight scrunched curls.

Once I was done, I sprayed my neck and wrists with peach perfume. When I exited the bathroom Jace was sitting up, he looked up at me and did a double take. I was showing a little more cleavage than before, my toned stomach was showing.

"You look breath-taking" He said, standing and walked over to me. He kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "Thanks" I said.

When he finished getting ready and we ate dinner, he led me downstairs to the valet. There was a red Audi R8 in front of us, I guess he liked the color red?

He opened my door for me and closed it once I was inside, then we drove to one of the most hottest clubs in Vegas. We skipped the line, causing many people to fuss and curse. He was on the V.I.P. list so he led me to a boot in the front, it was in the middle.

There was a band on stage playing some weird rock song? I moved closer to Jace, staring around the room. Sure enough, I was getting the same amount of glares as earlier that day and it was eating at me to know why.

"Jace" I said, he looked down at me, his chin nuzzling my head.

"Hmm?"

"Why is it? All today girls have been glaring at me and throwing themselves at you?" I question. He smirks.

"Well dear, that's because I'm Jace Herondale" He says, I raise a brow, he told me that already

"So..." I shrug, he chuckles.

"As in the famous movie/music producer" He says.

I still stare at him.

"I'm the heir to the Herondale fortune" He explains.

"Okay?" My eyebrows knit together.

"I'm worth billions of dollars" He says.

"Oh..." I say, simply turning back to the stage.

* * *

**A/N: So I was watching what happens in Vegas with Cameron Diaz and I just had to write something similar. I had a dream last night about a certain golden boy and a certain red head, waking up married together.**

**The boy and girl discussing falling in love, while the girl contemplates her life, considering she's only eighteen while the boy or should I say man is twenty-eight. **

**Boatload of Review= Update!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Also Check My Profile for my blog! I posted all the pictures for chapter one on there!**

**Each Chapter's pictures will be on there, with the outfit, area and etc... photo's. **

**Love you all, so much. Thanks for all the support I've been getting on my other stories... I'll be eliminating my least popular stories.**

**I just don't think it's fair to have them up and not be updating them. **

**I can say for sure Take It All and Dark Horse and Shallow Academy High will be staying. **

**As for the other stories I'm not so sure.**

**And Trapped with you, again the story was put up again the problem just doesn't seem to be going away so I'm deleting it... **


	2. Alcohol Poisoning?

**Thanks for the 13 reviews! That really encouraged me to add another chapter! Thanks for all the compliments and adoring, encouraging comments. **

**You all encourage me to write more with your kind words, Thanks Guys, Love you!**

**CHECK PROFILE FOR PICTURES, EACH CHAPTER HAS PICTURES!**

**Btw: The reason they speak swedish, is to throw Jace off the track, along with other people. **

**Obviously everyone would perk their ears up for French, German, Italian and Romanish. Yes, Clary knows many languages, but she chose Swedish, because Jace doesn't understand it, and even if he tried to find out what she said, he wouldn't know the language right away. **

**Thanks for the question :)**

* * *

**CLARY POV:**

Jace had stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't see reason, for why he was staring at me incredulously. He was a billionaire, he was famous, he was hot so what? Many guys were, just his caliber. I just didn't seem to care for those facts...

"Are you alright?" I whisper, he just stared at me. He pursed his lips, I sighed. He was starting to make me cranky, the band was long phased out and I was getting irritable, What could he possibly be staring at me for?

His gaze wasn't exactly loving or caring. He was just looking at me with a blank expression. It was getting under my skin, being the person I am. I didn't like people hiding their emotion, it was better to know they were pissed at you or unhappy, rather than to not know at all.

"Will you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" I sneered. His gaze flickered around the room, avoiding eye contact with me. After several moments, he released a breath and his mask was gone.

His expression shown shock or surprise, maybe even both. I couldn't take my eyes off him, it was as if they were glued to his God-like form. His eyes were still taking in the people in the room. Would it have killed him to say a few words?

Like what the hell? He was pissing me off severely.

"I want to go back to the hotel" I grumbled, finally taking my eyes off of him.

Still he said nothing, He was taking uneven breaths, as if he couldn't breathe properly. I huffed, slid from out of the booth and made my way through the club. Where many drunken bastards were grinding up on people, their bodies sweaty and their hair wet and pasted to their skin.

The room's air was smelling a little like a meadow, I could smell wild flowers and sunshine if that made any sense. I had reached the exit, shoving the doors open and ran. I didn't even know why I was so pissed. I didn't know if it was because I actually felt something for him, or because he had said nothing and completely ignored me.

I was so confused, tears blurred my vision. My clothes getting soaked and my hair starting to stick to my skin, and the clothes I had on. When I finally stopped running I realized I was no where by the club. I had basically ran off the strip, through my blurred line of vision.

Sighing, I pulled out my phone and called a cab service. I was long over due for a pity drink, I might have lost my mind when I married Jace, but alcohol seemed to be the only thing stopping me from losing my mind.

It took the driver ten minutes to find me. I drove to the hotel, with my head on the cool glass, staring out the window. Jace was either freaking out, thinking I was booking town or still blatantly ignoring me, he probably hadn't even realized I had left.

Fat chance...

"Miss, That will be fifteen dollars" The Cab driver said, as he pulled up at the hotel. I gave him a twenty, and hopped out. I stalked into the hotel, shivering. My make up was a mess probably. I went to the bathroom in the lobby and stared at my reflection.

My eyes were red and puffy, my face was oftly pale and my eyes were wide, the pupils dilated. Mascara and eyeshadow running down my cheeks, staining them. My rosy pink cheeks, full of color. I took a deep breath and wet a paper towel, I started to dab away the little makeup I had on.

Once my face was clean and presentable, I left the bathroom and headed to the hotel's bar. I was depressed, I didn't know whether it was the fact Jace didn't come looking for me or the fact he didn't seem to care.

I knew it was illegal to drink under twenty-one, but when you had a bank account with unlimited funds. No one questioned you, maybe it was because of the name on my card. Seeming my father was one of the ruthless king's you could have ever met.

Crossing him was like committing suicide. No one dared mess with Valentine Morgenstern or his family. I sat at the bar and ordered an Russian Vodka, the whole bottle. The same man from yesterday was working the bar, he was smiling. He started a tab, and handed me a glass and the bottle.

"I'm going to be in the far corner of the bar, I think I'll need something stronger than this" I said, the guy- Jordan, according to his name tag. Was gorgeous, he had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. His face was gorgeous, maybe not as perfect as Jace but he was definitely close. He nodded in understanding and I stalked over to the booth in the far corner.

I started off taking a few sips at a time, the drink was burning as it was poured down my throat. It burned like a bitch. It hurt like hell, but it was delicious. The pain mixed with pleasure was perfect. I sped up, drinking from the bottle.

Once I finished bottle one and two, I was half way done with bottle three, when Jordan came over. He slid into the booth next to me and looked at me his eyes sparkling with concern and curiosity.

"Yes?" I decided to break the awkward silence. I hated people watching me like I was some animal at the zoo.

"I just wanted to ask if you needed someone to talk to?" Jordan said. I raised a brow. "You're way past belligerently drunk. You look pissed and you're almost done with your third bottle. You've practically drank your body weight in liquor" He said.

I just stared at him, blinking every few seconds. Was he seriously concerned with a stranger? The room looked for the utmost empty, It was just me Jordan and three other people.

I laid my head on the table, the coolness offering relief, for my head. I felt drowsy and sad at the same time. I wasn't an awful drunk, I had no idea what drunk felt like. I could barely remember anything from last night except for the gist of things.

Even the liquor was a none factor. I felt tired and energetic at the same time. Happy for no apparent reason, I couldn't even remember why I was here in this bar, in the first place.

"I feel weird..." I mumbled, Jordan chuckled.

"That would be because you're drunk" He said, his voice comforting.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Nearly one am" He says, Damn... I had left the club after nine, I was such a bore...

Such a prude.

"I want another drink" I muttered, my throat dry. Just burning for another drink.

"I'll get you some water..." Then he was gone. I sat up and looked around again the room empty this time. It wasn't as bright as before.

"Thank God" An angelic voice said, it was full of worry and concern. I looked up to see the Angel, with the most beautiful voice was none other than my husband Mr. Jace Herondale.

I pressed my lips shut and crossed my arms. So now Mr. Mask wants to come find me. I was beyond the definition of pissed now, I could remember why I had gotten drunk? In the first place, because that ass had ignored me for about an hour and a half, because of my simplicity about his money.

Was he that vain? Money and fame isn't everything, he'd stated his name like I was supposed to know it, love it, adore it, admire it, bow down to it, bend my will for him.

He was so arrogant and vain, he probably only cared about the blow, that came to his ego. I was stuck with someone as cocky and shitty as The Jace Herondale, who keep in mind _I KNEW NOT ONE DAMN THING ABOUT! _

I think I'm entitled to feeling how I feel.

He was glaring at me now, he looked well beyond upset. I glared right back at him, I was sobering up now. My anger helping me see as clear as day, or as clear as an irate person could get.

"Here you are" Jordan said, placing a glass of water in front of me. He gave me a reassuring smile, before walking off. I tilted my head a little and growled. That little bastard sold me out.

"So what you have the hotel's staff on your bankroll?" I spat venomously. He looked taken a back, but it was quickly covered with a look of pure anger, if he could he'd be breathing fire.

"Why did you leave without me!" He snapped, the intensity of his voice had me wince. My eyes hardened.

"Because it's a free country and 'Y' is crooked" I said, shaking my head so I wouldn't laugh at the joke, Simon had told me.

"You're my wife, I am responsible for you. You cannot just get up and leave when you feel like it. Suppose something happened to you, which by the way! Something did happen!" He was full on shouting, I noticed Jordan close the bar doors, as he left.

"I am responsible for myself. I am not your property!" I barked, I was full on pissed now, it was beyond words. I felt as if I could spit acid in his face.

"You're not! You're my wife!" He barked right back at me, his tone was much more harsher. "My wife!" He said again. "My fucking wife!" He pulled me up and was gripping my shoulders. Normally someone in the receiving end of a wrath as wicked and intense as this would cower, but I, myself was pissed off.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, shoving his arms roughly off of me. He was starting to act almost as vicious as my father and that scared me in itself. My father was a scary man when upset or even angry.

"Fuck" He mutters, running a hand through his hair and tugging. He frowns.

"Clary... I-" I stop him right there.

"Don't!" I spat, shoving past him, storming out of the bar. I could barely even walk properly, so much for sobering the hell up. My emotions were all over the place, I wanted to slap him, I wanted to junk punch him, I wanted to kiss him.

Wait what?

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and soon enough I was off the ground, being carried bridal style up the grand staircase. Towards the elevator.

"Let me go Jace!" I screech, trying to remove his clutch on me.

"Grow up Clary" He growls, slamming his hand on the elevator button.

"You grow up! Your the one who's been nothing but an egotistical, arrogant ass!" I growled, as soon as we got into the elevator.

"You're such an ass.. What because I'm not jumping all over you dick like the usual girls or women you meet! You ignore me? Then when I leave, you find me and start chewing me out, like its my fault!" I shout. I start jabbing him in the chest, with my index finger.

"News flash! I'm not the average groupie or whatever the hell you celebrities call them! I couldn't give a damn for you money or fame! to me all you are is Jace Herondale, the ass who I am now stuck with for the next six months!" My eyes were no doubt blazing, I was angry. If possible steam would have been filling out of my ears and nose.

"I-"

"I'm not done talking!" I shout, he just lets me talk.

"I was willing to try and make this work for fear of my mothers wrath! But you've basically shown me you're the type of man I despise! I've dealt with men like you my whole life and I won't get trapped into it for the rest of my life! Two is way more then enough!" I yell. I could feel the tears running down my rosy cheeks.

"I hate you!" I sniffled, jabbing him in the chest to get my point across. He lets me down.

"I won't try, because it's pointless... I can't wait until these six months are over" I said, moving away from his touch. I took a deep breath, from the corner of my eyes I could see he was shocked, his eyes held remorse, and a deep sadness. He looked like he didn't know whether to hug me or hold me.

We went back into the room in complete silence. I changed into a cream silk nightgown. It reached mid-thigh. I pulled on my matching robe and walked into the bedroom. Jace was in black silk, pajama bottoms, his chest bare. It was just as perfect as earlier. His abs toned, his abdomen tight.

I shook my head, crawling into the bed. I laid down on my side, facing the large window, and brown sofa. The lights turned off and I felt the bed dip, after a few moments, Jace had settled under the sheet with me, keep his distance.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, his voice vulnerable and weak. I felt my heart pang, I didn't hate him. I hated how he acted like he owned me, like I was his property, like I was beneath him. I loved him.

And that scared me to death...

When I woke in the morning, Jace wasn't here. I didn't feel his warmth radiating towards me, I didn't see his golden attributes. I sighed, dragging myself out of bed, My head was pretty shitty like yesterday morning.

I felt so sick, it was as if my brain was going haywire in my cranium. I ran to the bathroom, feeling the bile move up my throat and released the non-existent contents of last night into the toilet.

I could remember some things, like Jordan, the club, the bar, Jace. Oh God, I'd told Jace off. I didn't mean to come off that bitchy, I just wanted him to know I wouldn't hop on his shit and act like a love sick puppy.

I continued to retch and gag, I felt so weak. My face was dripping from sweat, and my forehead was beaded with it. I felt hot all over and cold at the same time.

I flushed the toilet, standing on my wobbly legs and haded for the sink, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I pulled my hair into a bun, not wanting to deal with it. Due to the rain it was a frizzy, untamed, bird's nest.

I walked back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed, Alcohol was so bad. I didn't think I could look at a vodka the same again. I felt so sick, then I remembered I drank my bodyweight in liquor, I had a mix of Russian vodka, dirty martini's and tequila.

I shut my eyes, turning to lay on my stomach. Within seconds I was asleep.

"No... she hasn't left the room all day sir." A voice said, I remembered it as Jordan the bartender from last night. It was weird, why was he in our room?

I kept my eyes shut, it felt like such a drag to have to open them.

"Anything else?" Jace said, as if testing him.

"No, sir. She was pretty quiet for the utmost" Jordan replied, the next thing I heard was a dial tone. I heard Jace scramble over to stop the annoying, repulsive sound.

So Jordan was on the phone... Hmm. It sounded so clear, like he was in the room. This hotel's connection is really good.

I felt the bed dip several moments later. Jace ran his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my back. I groaned, my body felt sore and sensitive at the same time.

"Clary?" His was the same as last night, the same vulnerability could be heard. I loved hearing it, it was as if he could bare his soul to me, his burdens.

"Hmm?" I hummed, my eyes were heavy.

"Are you alright dear?" He questioned.

"Not really..." I mumbled, I felt him flip me over and my eyes fluttered open to meet his gorgeous amber eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice was almost cracked. He looked sad, but determined. For what? I had no idea.

"I don't know, I just feel really sick, weak and sore and my head is pounding..." I let out a rugged breath. I swear, my eyes felt heavy and hard to lift open.

"Alcohol poisoning..." He muttered.

"What?"

"You have alcohol poisoning" He said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh.." I said, his eyes were so beautiful. One could find themselves getting lost in the mix of emotions.

"I'll be right back" He whispered, before standing and disappearing out of the room.

I heard hushed whispers then he appeared with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine.

"This should help reduce the pain and make you sleepy" He said, I nodded. Trying my best to sit up, he helped me up.

"Thanks" I nodded.

"You're welcome" He smiled. He poured some of the Nyquil in a spoon and instructed me to open my mouth. I did as he said, and he fed me it, I swallowed it, then he handed me a glass of water. I Sipped half of it, then shook my head telling him I didn't want anymore.

"Have you eaten today?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"No... I mostly slept and threw up. I didn't feel like I could hold anything down" I said.

"You need to eat sweetheart." He said.

"I can just eat later tonight..." I grumbled, the thought of food right now, had my stomach turning.

"Sweetheart it's eleven" He whispers. I raise a brow.

"So..." He frowns.

"At night" He replies. My eyes widen. I slept through the whole day?

"B...b..but-"

"It's fine.." He says, softly pressing his palm to my cheek.

"I slept through the whole day..." I said, he nodded.

"I must be way sick then I thought..." I muttered. There was a knock at the door and then someone shouted 'Room Service'. Jace stood up, giving me a look that said 'I'll be back'. After a few minutes, he returned with a tray, a bowl of what looked like chicken noodle soup, a glass of cranberry juice and some crackers.

"I ordered this for you" He said, sitting in front of me. I cringed at the smell, it was revolting to me right now.

"Thank you Jace, but I don't feel like eating" I said, taking my eyes off the tray and training them towards Jace.

"I know you feel sick sweetheart, but you have to eat something. If not you'll get even sicker. I promise to take you to the hospital first thing in the morning" He said, his face was serious and full of concern.

"I..."

"Clary, you have to" He said, he placed his hand atop my own and rubbed the back.

"Please?" He begged.

I took a deep breath, before nodding. He smiled at me, then started to feed me.

"I hope you can beat this before we leave for home, I don't want you traveling when you're so sick" He said, his mouth pressed into a thin line, he was going what I did when I didn't like something, whether it be person, fact, opinion or thing.

"Yeah..." I murmured, as he kept feeding me.

I swear, the thing tasted gross. It was making me want to vomit. It couldn't have been the food seeming the Bellagio was known for its exquisite chefs and meals. It was my sickness, whatever it was.

When I gagged, Jace stopped and handed me the glass of cranberry juice. I took a few sips, then he put it back onto the tray. He brought everything back out, then returned, shutting the room door. He disappeared into the bathroom, I heard the pipe turn on.

He reemerged a few moments later.

"I ran you a hot bath, it should help with the soreness" He said, helping me into the bathroom. I could barely move my freaking body, what kind of evil was Alcohol? A bad one!

He stared at me, I knew why. If I could barely move, how was I to get undressed and dressed?

I gave him a reassuring nod, blushing when he moved his hands to my side, running them down to the hem of my nightgown. He pulled it over my head, he sat me on the rim of the bathtub and hooked his thumbs into my underwear. He was looking me in the eyes the whole time, once he'd undressed me, he helped me into the tub.

He put the dirty clothes in the hamper and came back, he pulled the hair tie out of my head, releasing my mess of curls. They fell to my elbows, I was going to hate detangling them later. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and lathered it into my hand.

Using a generous amount, he started rubbing my hair, from my roots to my ends. He massaged my scalp, sending tingles to my core. I moaned, at the sensation. He was driving me crazy with the slow, strokes and movements of his fingers.

When done, he gently tilted my head back and poured a pitcher of water through my hair. Jace grabbed a loofah and my peach body wash and poured it on. He started washing me from head to toe.

I was still sore, but the water was helping me adjust to it, allowing me to feel a little better. When he washed off all the body wash, he grabbed a towel and dried me off, lotioning and massaging my skin.

It was the most erotic/sexiest thing I'd ever seen let alone witnessed.

All the while his eyes were on mine, trying not to take advantage of the fact I was naked. Grabbing the smallest towel, He wrapped it around my hair, ringing out the excess water.

He wrapped the towel around me and helped me into the room and sat me on the bed. He walked over to my bag and handed me another nightdress, this one was the dark green one. He slid it over my head, then slipped on the matching green silk panties.

He took the towel off my hair, then left it down. I raised a brow.

"I like it down" He said, with a smile.

I shook my head, as I settled back into the bed.

After about twenty minutes, Jace appeared, in a towel. God, he looked sexy. He'd probably look even better without it on. What am I saying?

He would most definitely look better without the towel.

The lights went off after almost five minutes and I felt Jace climb back into the bed, his arms cautiously wrapped around me. As if waiting for me to shove him up, instead I just melted into his arms. It felt nice to be in his arms, to have him holding me.

"I am sorry about yesterday... I shouldn't have-"

"No, You had every right. I was just so shocked. I'd never really met a girl like you before. You seem to like the finer things in life, yet you don't seem to beg or mope towards getting it. You're simple and I like that, when you said that last night it opened my eyes" He whispered into my ear. His lips were against my earlobe.

"I need you in my life, you put me in my place last night. You had me under your control. I need someone who won't put up with my bullshit, who will call me on my bullshit. Who won't take anything from me, just love me without using me..." His lips were moving against my ears.

"Can we try?" His voice as smooth as cream.

"Try?" I question, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"As in, try this marriage life. I can't promise you, we won't get into arguments, no marriage is perfect. But I can promise to take care of you, love you and provide for you" He whispered.

I clung to his every word. He was so sweet, his voice was the same fragile, vulnerability as last night, which just made me love him even more.

"Yes" I say.

"Yes?" He wanted clarification.

"Yes, I want us to try. I'll do my best" I murmured, blushing.

"Thanks sweetheart..." He said, kissing my neck. I shut my eyes, trying to stop the moan that came.

"I love you..." He whispered.

I said nothing, not trusting my words. I didn't think I could tell him, we barely knew each other and I thought it best, we at least went on a few dates and got to know each other first. Before I broke out the big guns.

Breakfast went along better than I'd expected, though I didn't really eat. I watched Jace eat and cringed at the smell, I had really hoped I would have gotten better by morning. God, knows I hate doctors. We were now in the doctor's exam room, Jace insisted he come inside, because the doctor was a male.

Men... are such Cavemen...

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in" I said, Jace was fidgeting with his thumbs.

A man with brown hair and dark green eyes came in, he was kind of pale and his form, lean. He looked like a model, almost as good as Jace, if I do say so myself. He walked in with a genuine smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brody Chance, but you can call me Brody" He said, holding out his hand. I took it, shaking it.

"I'm Clary Fray" I said, his smile brightened. He moved on to Jace who looked like he was squeezing the living daylights out of the poor mans hand.

The look on Dr. Chance's face could have cut glass, It was enough to make me shiver. I glared at Jace, which in turn made him drop the man's hand. He stared at me apologetically, but I could sense he didn't really mean it.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Brody asked, sitting on his stool. He moved it up to the exam bed.

"I drank my body weight in liquor the day before last night, and all yesterday I felt really sick and could barely even eat" I said, he nodded. Writing something down.

"Alright well, I think I know what it is. Um can you lay back please?" He questioned, I nodded.

I scooted up the exam bed and he stood, washing his hands and then putting on gloves. I took a deep breath as he came closer, he peered down at my coat. As if to question whether he could unzip it, I nodded.

Once he unzipped my jacket, he lifted my shirt to under my bra. He started to feel around my stomach, putting pressure on different spots, I winced his hands were cold. Jace was back in his mask, I just refused to go through a repeat of the day before yesterday.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked, I nodded.

"Can you tell me where?" I pointed to my upper abdomen, as he went to touch it I winced again. It made me feel sick, as if I'd vomit, I started to breathe through my noise.

"Alright" He said, taking off the gloves and throwing them in the garbage. He went to the sink to wash his hands again. When he settled back on the stool, he rolled over to the computer and started typing in some data.

He kept scrolling down filling in some things, then he stopped abruptly his eyes wide. He turned to face me, gaping.

"Du är Schweiz kungligheter?" (You're Switzerland royalty?)

I frowned, why the hell did medical records have to go so freaking deep.

"Yes" I squeaked. Jace was still in his mask, I could tell he didn't like when he was the one left out of things. He wanted to know what people say.

"Min man vet inte ännu, jag vet inte riktigt vill låta honom veta, ska du inte säga något" (My husband doesn't know yet, I don't really want to let him know, please don't say anything)

He nodded, his mouth was ajar, but he regained composure and bobbed his head in understanding.

"Alright, well um.. all your doctor's should be getting the diagnostics by this afternoon" He said, I shrugged.

"What are the diagnostics?" Jace questioned, talking for the first time in an hour.

"Ms. Fray, you have pneumonia. I'm going to start you up on antibiotic's today, it should start to work in three days, so I want you to rest up. No traveling until it clears completely. We don't want a repeat of what happened your freshman year" He said, I frowned. Nosy ass doctors.

"What happened?" Jace questioned.

"I... er..." I pursed my lips, the reminder was livid. It was the worst pain ever, ever worser then now.

"I'll tell you later..." I said, he nodded.

"Just get the antibiotics from the pharmacy down the street and then rest. I want bed rest for the next week, no heavy lifting or moving for that matter" Brody said in a strict tone.

"Do you really think it might come back as bad?" I questioned.

"I can only say, that you should take it easy until you start to feel better. I want another visit before you leave to make sure you're okay. I'll have to talk with your regular doctors about it, but it's a eighty-nine percent chance. And that's really high" He said, I looked down.

"Don't stress over it, try to stay stress free" Brody said.

"Thank you" I said, giving him a small smile.

"No problem, it's my job" He said, shaking his head. He wrote a prescription then handed the papers and note to Jace.

I stood up and fixed my clothes, Jace and I headed to the waiting room to give the middle-aged secretary my documents. She was a kind women, nice and really sweet.

Once we had the antibiotics, Jace decided to lift me up and bring me to our room. I giggled, as he rushed up the stairs to the elevators.

"Jace!" I squealed, as he tightened his grip on me. He had a huge smile on his face and it made me melt.

He laid me on the couch in the living room and turned on the television. It had been just over thirty minutes since I took my first antibiotics dose. I could finally tolerate the smell of food, I felt really hungry. As if he could read my mind, Jace ordered a bunch of snacks and drinks. I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" He questioned. I smirked.

"Horror!" I squealed. He smirked.

"Well, if you suddenly feel scared. You could always cuddle closer" He winked, I laughed.

"Ha. Ha" I said, rolling my eyes. He sat next to me, I rested my head on his chest.

"Jace..." I said, he hummed in answer.

"I want us to start out like a normal couple would, you know dates, goodnight kisses the whole stereotypical crap. I think it'll help me adjust to this a little more" I say, he chuckles.

"Clary, even if you didn't ask I would do that. It's the right thing to do, even if we're already married. I would take this at a slow pace, I want you to fall in love with me, want me, not only for my body or the things I can get or do for you. But for me" He said, I just couldn't help but fall more in love with him when he said that.

"Thanks" I whispered, he smiled. Kissing my head. I remembered the people in my life, I quickly leaned over and picked up my purse from the table. I took out my phone as I took my spot back in Jace's arms.

I noticed I had, over a hundred alerts. Stalkers...

**Clary! Why haven't you been answering your phone? -Dad**

**Clarissa, do not make me send Hal and Tom to you- Dad**

**CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN!- Dad**

I frowned, I didn't need to read more to know he was pissed. I knew it wasn't him texting me, it was one of his servants. Most likely Heidi, the busty blonde who was more than ready and willing to wait on him and do _anything _for him.

**Dude.. Dad's flipping out, so am I would you please answer someone -Jon**

**Mom, told us you and her are in Vegas, when do you get back? I want to talk to you about something- Jon**

**Are you still coming back to Switzerland?- Jon**

**Little Sis, is something wrong? pipsqueak says he cant reach you either- Jon**

**Clary? Please answer someone, if not father or Simon then please answer me- Jon said. **

**Why won't you answer me Clare bear- Jon**

**Clary please!- Jon**

I stopped reading, I was full on in tears now. I knew Jon and Simon more than anyone else didn't deserve this, they deserved to know the truth and I was denying them the truth. I felt really bad because even though they didn't know anything, I was still lying, because withholding information was still a form of lying.

Jace was holding me now, trying to soothe me. I locked my phone and put it away. I was so upset and if that wasn't enough, I was supposed to stay stress free. Jace massaged my back, rubbing up and down and side to side in a calming motion.

"Please calm down sweetheart" He whispered, his lips moving against my cheek. I just had to check my messages.

"I just... no one but my mom knows about this... us... and it's hard not telling them" I whispered, he rubs me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone in yet. We aren't even in our honeymoon phase yet. I just want us to be a little closer and know things about each other before we involve out families" He says, stroking my cheek.

"I... never mind" I shrug, taking a deep breath. I lie on the opposite end, resting my head on the pillow. Jace takes the blanket that's folded on the arm chair and covers me with it. He lifts my feet up, massaging my ankles, while we wait for the food.

"You know... I came here on business, we were supposed to sign some new band. They've been performing at Vanity for the past three days, I want them on my end of the deal. So I'm trying to butter them up and get to know them personally before I make any decisions." He says, I only stare.

Why was he telling me this? It's not like I didn't care, it's just. It's his work, he didn't have to tell me about his personal affairs.

"I'm going stop some of the meetings this week, just until you get better. Then once you're good enough to go out, I'll start the meetings back up. You could come with me if you want. Though I won't be taking you home until you're better. It's about a five hour ride, six with traffic. So I don't want to do any heavy moving" He says, running his hands against my ankle. I suppress a moan. The tingling feelings I felt night before was sending me crazy.

"Thank you for telling me" I smile, he nods.

It took room service a total of forty minutes, to get everything on the grocery list Jace asked for. They came in and stocked up the kitchen, then handed us a tray with snacks and drinks. Thanks to Doctor asshole, I couldn't drink any cold beverages. Who the hell likes hot drinks all the time?

When they left, Jace slid behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled the sheet over him some and kissed my cheek, I loved the feel of his warmth. It was very comforting, it made me feel loved.

We settled on the Paranormal Activities franchise. Jace wanted to see it, he said something about it being one of the best films he's been in on, I didn't understand what he meant so I just watched it.

Half way through, we were eating club sandwiches, Jace decided to drink warm drinks with me. Since I was suffering, he said he'd suffer to. It was his duty as my husband, I had laughed, until my stomach ached.

"Gosh... you're hurting my ego" He frowns, I grin.

"Jace, I'm not scared of horror movies, but if to say that shit ever happened in real life. I would probably piss myself no pun intended..." I said, that made him smile, I glared at him, as we settled in bed.

I had taken a shower and put on my black nightie, it was the same as my cream one, and I had the cream robe on with it. Jace had on a night blue pair of silk pajama's. I swear, he went to bed shirtless to get a reaction out of me.

It was like he was an oasis in a dry, barren desert.

I wanted to club him for making me feel the things I was feeling, but at the same time I wanted to jump him. Then again sex while sick wasn't the best idea, and I was a virgin. I wanted my first time to be meaningful and not a load of shit like the easy girls back at my high school, who lost their virginity at fourteen or thirteen.

When I felt his arms wrap around me, I sighed in content. It had barely been a month, let alone a week and I was already deeply in love with him. I felt like such a fool.

* * *

**A/N: I have been working on this for two days now :)**

**REVIEW!**

**ASK!**

**COMMENT!**

**FAVORITE!**

**FOLLOW!**

**REVIEW!**

**I just love this story... **


	3. Safety & Love?

**LINK TO THE PICTURES ON MY BLOG ON MY PROFILE...**

**All outfits, hair do's and the famous meal Jace prepared for Clary :)**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews you all make me feel so special. I'm sorry I took so long, but I've been planning the chapters accordingly and it takes a while to piece things together, especially with the back stories and flashbacks that are to come :)**

* * *

**CLARY**** POV:**

I awoke to find Jace's arms still around me, he was sleeping still. The soreness had gone away a little to the point where I could move, just barely. I quickly moved from his hold and went to the bathroom, I did my morning regimen and then left to change. Once dressed, I grabbed my phone and laptop and sat on the sofa. It was seven in the morning.

I decided to at least answer Jon, Simon and Heidi. I knew they would want further contact, but all I was willing to give was the okay, that I was okay. I was pretty sure they were all pissed off and angry with me for not answering them.

Mother had probably told them to buzz off when they called her, knowing her. She believed in letting her dear children fend for themselves, when they were wrong. I swear she'd think she was God, if it wasn't for the fact she was a woman.

**To: Sammy_Si****  
**

**Fr: Saint_Claire**

_Hey Simon, I'm sorry for not getting back to you as soon as possible. I was just so busy, I decided to stay in Vegas for a bit before moving to L.A. I'm quite fond of the area, it's beautiful and it's a really nice place. I've been thinking about opening my bookstore/art museum over here. I know, art sells better in NYC, but California is calling to me. _

_ I think it's time for a change of scenery. I was after all brought up in places that snow, I think the sun and beach will be good for a change. I miss you every single day I am not with you. I know this is all sudden, and I'm sorry I'm not doing this in person but I really think it's best this way. I promise to come see you for Christmas, I wouldn't dare miss Christmas with the Lewis's after all you guys are the most funniest of families. _

_Hopefully you have fun at NYAF-New,York Academy Of Film. _

_Love you!_

I send it before I can change my mind, looking over the message. I decide to just call Jonathan, since he's the type to act rash. He'd literally track me down and drag me all the way back to Switzerland, if father didn't have the Guard do it first.

I waited as the phone rang, my heart beat increasing with every passing second.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jonathan shouted into the phone, I pulled the phone back from my ears wincing. He was really going for gold when it came to yelling, I sighed. Settling into the couch, waiting for what I knew would come; my older brothers overreaction to me not calling or texting him. I had emailed him, I had a legitimate reason the day before yesterday I was sick. Yesterday in itself I was still sick and today I'm still sick, ugh, he was going to shout my ear off.

"Jonathan, stop yelling. I'm already not feeling well" I said, letting out a yawn. I sat Indian-style, pulling my feet into me, I grabbed the blanket from off the top of the sofa and covered my legs with it. I was feeling lazy, the antibiotics still working. I had to take another one in a few minutes.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, his tone was much more composed. I took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I just haven't been feeling very well for the past couple of days." I lied, well it was partly a lie. I wasn't feeling well for the past couple of days, but I had pneumonia and I left that part out. He scoffed. "Really Jon, I am fine" I said.

"Are you sure, we both know what happened your freshman year. I just don't want a repeat, you scared us all to death nearly. That was the worst year of my life and there's been some bad years..." He said, I snarled at the mention of what happened four years ago, it wasn't exactly something I liked to talk about or hear about.

It was the most painful experience of my life and that year was horrible, I went through so much and if that wasn't enough. I had my father and Jonathan breathing down my neck every flipping second, it drove me insane nearly. I had barely spoke during those long months. I kept to myself, lying in bed. The only time I had moved was to shower, change and climb right back in.

Everyone was worried about me and I was worried about myself too. It was the year all my dreams had been crushed, I was so upset with myself. I had barely eaten, my life was merely over in my mind. There was nothing anyone could do to bring me out of the funk, finally my mother had enough and sent me to my father. I was miserable, I missed Simon and I dreaded the long distance.

My father had shown me just how ruthless and evil he could be, it scared me, whipped me back into shape. I was never so glad to be out of a place so quick, I had limited my visits to merely several days, no longer. Valentine was merely the most evil bastard you could meet, kind when he wanted to be and wicked when he didn't feel giving.

"Clary?" I heard him say, I shook my head and focused on my breathing. The memories were bad and I hated being reminded of that time in my life, I went through a dark phase and it wasn't the normal cry myself to sleep kind. I was sick, upset, lonely and afraid. The worst combination of feelings to have.

"Yeah" I said, my eyes shifted to Jace's sleeping form. He looked so beautiful asleep, one could easily fall deep in compulsion with just a simple look at him, the man was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry for bringing _it _up. Please just call me next time, you had us all worried. Mom was no help at all, telling us to give you some time and space. I swear the woman thinks she's Goddess of all things pertaining to Clarissa Morgenstern" He said in a joking tone.

"I was just thinking about that earlier" I snorted, I heard Jonathan's even breaths. I missed him, he was the best brother any one could ever ask for, sure he had his moments but I loved him anyway.

"Anyway, Father booked you a flight to come home next month. He's upset that you didn't check in with him and Heidi said it would be good for you to spend some time home" Jonathan said, I pressed my lips together. Heidi was really starting to grind my gears, she was merely the help -the bad help at that- who the hell gave a crap about her opinion?

My father was just using her as an excuse to get me to come.

"I don't know Jon..." I said.

"You don't have a choice Clary, it's either you come to us or we come to you. You already know how father can get" Jonathan said, in his serious tone. I groaned, leaning back into the couch, my head on the top.

"This isn't fair, I'm eighteen. I should be able to make my own decisions and not have to answer to father" I sigh, you'd think I was twelve the way my father treated me. He'd always treat me like a child, Jonathan was twenty-two and he was treated with more respect than I was. It was as if I was a fragile piece of glass, ready to be shattered.

"Clary you're a princess, your life was practically planned before you were even born. Be glad he lets you have your freedom in _America_, Lord knows, he wanted you to be raised in Switzerland by his side. He wanted you to be queen some day, and because of mother and your decisions he allowed you your freedom. Don't make him take it back Clary, we both know he doesn't do well to disobedience" He said, I frowned. He was right, my father did not respond well to defiance.

"Fine, I'll see you next month" I said, Jonathan was most likely rolling his eyes. "And just so you know, I'll only be staying for three days" He scoffed.

"You know the flight takes twenty one hours, and once you get here. Father won't let you leave until the seven days are up, that was the agreement, don't go back on your word. He could easily take back your freedom" Jonathan said, I growled. I knew he was right, he was only telling me what I already knew.

"Alright, Alright. Just don't do anything rash" I grumbled, I could just envision him smirking.

"Love you little sis" He said.

"Love you too" I said, hanging up. I put my phone on the coffee table, beside my laptop. I look up to see Jace seated in bed his face in his all-too-familiar mask. What in the hell did I do now?

"Good morning" I said, getting up and stalking towards the bathroom. I filled the glass cup with water and grabbed my pills, taking one and popping it into my mouth. I gulped it down with water, then went back into the bedroom.

"Morning" He said, his voice was laced with venom. I groaned, I didn't want another argument, I didn't need another argument. The only thing I needed right now was some more sleep, The pills had the fatigue affect, making me sleepy.

I climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets up to my shoulder, my back away from Jace. I felt the bed shift, but the pressure was still there.

"So we aren't going to talk about the man you were speaking too on the phone?" He said, I frowned.

"What is there to talk about Jace?" I questioned, I could feel my eyelids start to droop.

"You told some man you loved him, and you haven't even told me you love me yet! I think that's something to talk about!" He snapped. I sighed, flipping onto my back. I stared at him, the lack of sleep on my part turning into anger.

"We've barely known each other for a week, how could I possible say I love you?" I snap, he glares at me. "Don't even, you say you love me, but you know nothing about me!" I knew my tone was harsh, but I was not willing to argue and the fact that I wanted to sleep had me cranky.

"You won't let me know anything about you! You barely let me in, I'm trying my best with you. It's not my fault you're so used to being the Ice Queen!" He sneers, I release a deep breath and turn back around. I was not going to argue, I would not. Stress was the last thing I needed.

"Are you going to tell me who the man was? I think I have the right to know if my wife has another man waiting for her. Tell me do you two share a bed?" He questions, hid voice filled with sarcasm. I cringed at the thought of sharing a bed with my goof ball of a brother.

"What the hell is your problem!" I shout, turning back around. I sit up my eyes harden, he was really starting to piss me off.

"My problem is, my wife is telling some unknown man she loves him, when she's supposed to love me! those words are resigned for me! Not some fucking bastard!" He snaps, I wince at his words.

"Stop being a damn baby!" I snarl, my body temperature increasing.

"I'm being a baby? don't blame this one me, you're the one telling some dumb ass you love him. You could have at least told me you had a fucking boyfriend instead of leading me to believe you were such an innocent!" He growled. I had, had enough.

"First of all, Jonathan isn't my boyfriend, he's my brother!" I glare at him, I was well beyond seething with rage. "I don't owe you any other explanation! I never said I wasn't innocent! People make mistakes!" I spat.

"You're the biggest pain in the ass since Heidi!" I growl out, moving from the bed. I stand, staggering a bit. I stop for a second and take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I grabbed a pillow and headed for the living room, leaving Mr. Asshole to just blink after me.

Marriage wasn't all it was cracked up to be, it was a load of crap if you asked me. No wonder my parents were divorced, this whole thing was ridiculous. With each passing day I could see my father in Jace. The cockiness, arrogance, jealousy, rage, mask, bitterness and lets not forget spiteful. He deserved a freaking Oscar or Emmy, he wasn't the sweet guy he was when I first saw him.

He was such a bastard, he was very aggravating, just the mere thought of him made my blood boil. I was trying to keep my stress level at a minimum, he knew I couldn't handle the stress. The last thing I needed was to fall back into the lapse of sickness from freshman year. He was there when Dr. Chance said I needed to take it easy and here he was stressing me out yet again.

I swear if he tried it again, I'll castrate him in his sleep. I was severely pissed, and nothing was worse than a pissed off Morgenstern, I wasn't as rash as my father and brother. Though I did have some of their rage in me, just waiting to be released.

Jace made me want to release my inner demons and just snap. I was trying so hard not to be like my brother or father, I was trying to be myself, Clary Fray. I was trying to remain who I was, not what was in my genes. I didn't want the monster in me rising, I wanted no part of the ruthlessness my father possessed, or the bitterness my mother held.

I lied on the couch, covering myself with the thick blanket. I fell asleep instantly, as soon as my eyelids shut.

I awoke to my dear husband kneeling in front of me. He looked apologetic, but I couldn't really care. I wasn't going to bend over backwards and forgive him, he'd have to earn my gratitude. I wasn't some damn toy he could play with. I was his wife, his equal. Not some damn woman he happened to be tied to, he was acting so possessive and it was really starting to tick me off.

"Yes?" I said, sitting up. My hair was down to my elbows, splayed all over the place. No doubt looking like a bird's nest, as usual, I was one of the most unlucky girls. I had the word hair to deal with.

"I'm sorry" He said, I snorted.

"Is the great Jace Herondale apologizing yet again? Twice in the past thirty-six hours. Damn I must be lucky" I said, sarcastically. I was so annoyed with him right now.

"Look, I'm sorry for stressing you out. I was being stupid, but I mean if the roles were reversed wouldn't you be pissed off to?" He questioned, to be honest I would be livid. I wouldn't want him telling any other girl he loved them, alright maybe his family members; but not the flirty, slutty Barbie's.

"Jace I don't owe you any explanations as for the things I do. I am not your child, I am your wife..." I frown, shaking my head. "I'm your wife, and I believe you should have some faith in me. I'm not an open book, there are many things in my life I won't tell you. Maybe at some point, but right now I need to know I can trust you." I sat up, slowly. Leaning against the couch, Jace shifted from his position on the floor to the couch.

"All you've been showing me is what I don't want to see. You're reminding me of someone, I really don't want a double for. You want answers, I want time. I will not tell you everything all at once. Trust is a foundation built, not easily given. A house takes years to build, as does my trust. I don't know you and from what I do know, it's not making you anymore endearing to me" I said, folding my hands in my lap.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me you want to spend years with me?" He smirks. I glare at him, leave it to him to make a joke at a time like this. "Okay, I know. I'm trying to be a little more understanding and what not. But it's hard to do so when my dear wife is so secretive. You still haven't told me about what Dr. Thinks-He's-So-Hot and you were talking about yesterday" He says, I sigh.

"I need some time, that's not really an era in my life that I'm comfortable talking about. Everyone goes through a dark lapse in time, during their life. Unfortunately mines was when I was insecure, stressed and had a whole lot of demons. I was sick during that time which didn't help with anything at all..." I said, being as vague as I could.

"Fine..." He mumbles, I shrug.

"Can you at least try to compose yourself, I understand how it looked, well how it sounded. But I'm a grown woman and as such I don't have to answer to anyone..." I said, that wasn't entirely true, my dear old father was still the boss of me.

"Why do you have to go to Switzerland?" He asked, I pressed my lips together. So he was listening on my conversation, and here I thought he was sleeping. What a little bastard. "You seemed quite upset to have to go back" His eyes focusing on mines.

"Yes, well lets just say. My family isn't as normal as one would think..." I mutter, he glanced at me; waiting for more information. "Need to know basis" I said, he rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but I expect to find out more about you. After all you'll be meeting my family when we get back to Los, Angelos. I think it's only fair I meet yours" He said. I frown at him, I think it's only fair you get an out before this train wreck of a marriage meets my father and turns into a blood bath...

"We'll see what happens after the six months. I don't want to bring anyone into the equation just yet, it'll just be pointless, if we were to involve people and this turned out to be nothing" I said, he frowned.

"We don't know that..." He muttered.

"Or do we?" I said, quietly; more to myself than to Jace. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he heard me, I knew I was coming off as a colossal bitch; but I had my reasons and though they were unbeknownst to him they were still good reasons.

"Why don't I make dinner?" He said, I arched a brow.

'You know how to cook?" I questioned, I was trying to suppress the shock and surprise, I'm sure my face was showing. I would think he would have a chef to make his food, from his big ass ego to the way he talked about himself. It made him seem like he liked the high life too, I had no problem with that at all but the shock was still present.

"Yes, I am after all certifiably sexy, apart from my unappealing, distasteful anger -which by the way I think adds to my charming personality- I am still a man, who can take care of himself' He stood, stretching his long limbs. I had to admit I was jealous, I was a short person, people usually called me short stuff or Pixie or even TinkerRissa -Jon mostly-.

"So what will Chef Jace be making" I said, walking over to the bedroom door as he made his way to the kitchen. I looked at him from over my shoulder he had a huge smile on his face and it warmed my heart. I liked the fact that he was inhumanely beautiful, but when I saw his chipped tooth that made me fall even more so in love with him.

It's not that I wanted him to have some sort of unattractive quality, because the chip in the tooth was actually really adorable. I liked it because it made him seem even more real in this surreal nuisance. It made me happy to think he wasn't all just beauty and charm, it excited me to know he was smart, he had other qualities and talents.

I knew many people in Switzerland who had made their beauty take them everywhere in their lives, they used it to get what they wanted when they wanted. As well as their statuses, and it sickened me. Jace was so different from most of the golden beauties, brown beauties and even black beauties. -Hair wise-.

He had many attributes, I mean some of them scared the living crap out of me. Others were like a wake up call, telling me my life from here on out would consist of love and happiness. It surely was ridiculous to think all of these things when I knew, my life would not be as happy as I wanted or thought it to be. My father would make my life a living hell as long as he had unlimited, untainted power.

He was untouchable and that scared me to death, it was partly the reason I wanted nothing to do with Jace, but he refused to see my pleading over the situation and if my father caught wind of this. He wouldn't allow Jace to just walk away, especially if he knew Jace was a direct copy with his anger, possessive and obsessive behavior.

It would all go to hell if that were to happen, Jace didn't even know what he was in for and I couldn't tell him. At least not yet, I needed to know I could trust him. I knew very well that if I had just up and left, Jace would try to find me he had the money to do so and it wouldn't end well with the final results. I had a fear in my heart, and it wasn't for fear of myself. It was fear for what would happen to Jace if he so happened to meet my father.

My father could persuade him to follow his path into darkness, he could literally have him killed with the flick of his wrist. He could do any and everything to Jace and it frightened me, and with that feeling of fear it only developed more because I was starting to grow attached to him. I felt scared because Jace would probably run for the hills when he found out everything about me.

What normal person would ever choose a life like this? It was hardly what I wanted for myself, If I ever even had the possibility of being free from the curse that was my heritage I would take it. Jace didn't know any of this and to see him push for it hurt me. I felt as if I were damned, like I was deemed for hell. It never really surprised me, even when I was small I knew I would go to hell.

The church didn't have to tell me that, I didn't so much as believe in Heaven or God, but I knew there was a hell. If there was a Valentine Morgenstern there was a hell, and unfortunately that hell was based in Switzerland where my father was ruler or in other words the _Devil _himself.

I still thought he was the devil, Jonathan said I was being ridiculous but was I really? The man was all sorts of evil, he had no warmness in his heart, he was just cold to the bone, he was impenetrable. His words cut through skin like a knife, piercing you and leaving you burning with what felt like venom.

Even his evil eye got to me, it scared me senseless, numbed me to coldness.

"Clary?" Jace called from the kitchen, I had just came out of the bathroom refreshed from my shower. I had thrown on a simple white transparent top that stopped about an inch from my waist, black panties, and white boy shorts.

"Yeah?" I said, I started detangling the birds nest I called my hair. It was such a pity, I couldn't have nice soft and silky hair like the other ninety-nine percent of the world. Unfortunately I had to be the other one percent that had horrible, hard to manage hair.

It was a curse and a burden, that weighed heavy on me when I wanted to just be laid back and relax. I always had to deal with this pigeon nest of tangled, moppy curls. I finished brushing out the tangles and did my hair into a cute side fishtail brad. I pulled on my knee-high white tube socks with the two black stripes at the top.

When I reached the kitchen, Jace had already set the table and the food was served. He smirked, pulling out my chair. I shook my head, if it wasn't his charm, or his seductive smile it was his food. I could smell it, I knew it would taste just as great as it smelled, maybe even more.

I took my seat, and he scooted the chair in. He took the seat next to me and tilted his head to stare at me curiously, he was obviously starting to pick up traits from me. I would do that too, it was almost as if we were meant to be together...

_No, Clary keep your mind away from that..._

"Clary?" I released a breath before staring into his beautiful golden orbs. I loved the color, the tint and the outer shade, they all seemed to contrast the golden glow in the iris. Complimenting the tawny, gold ring.

"Yes?" I questioned, he slowly took my hand in his, he used his other to rub soothing circles in the back.

"Am I really the most shittiest, douche-bag on the planet?" My eyebrows shot up at his question, I hadn't said that. Well out loud, at least.

"When did I... I never-"

"You were talking in your sleep earlier, after out argument" He said, I nodded my head in understanding. I didn't mean to say that, even in my sleep. It may have been wrong to say such things, but I never intended for him to hear it. At least not when I didn't mean it, I mean of course I was angry, but I wouldn't stretch it that far.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You must understand, you were grinding my gears. Annoying me with your possessive, obsessive behavior. I've never had any type of relationship before and this is all new to me. But from what I've seen this relationship is frightening me..." He shook his head. "I am only eighteen years old, I don't want the type of relationship where we scream our throats out. I want us to have the type of relationship normal people have, if we even have one..." I murmured the last part fairly low.

"I get that you're very young. That part still amazes me that I married someone so young, but I do care for you. Obviously more than you care for me, I know you're adjusting to this the best you can, but forgive me if I'm out of line here." He says, I lower my brows and blink. "I'm fairly stubborn, enraged and possessive, all of that is because I love you. The previous women in my life could attest to that."

"I am far from perfect, I have my days and I am easily upset but never go as far as to think I'm truly uncaring and a douche-bag as you've said." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I understand you need time to adjust to this whole situation and I am more than capable of giving you time. Hell I don't believe in love at first sight, but I felt a spark with you. I want us to be together, I need us to be together. You're my everything now that I have you, even if it's not the way I want you." His words, were eating away at my heart, not only because it sounded so sincere and genuine; but because he had me.

"We'll never be a normal couple, we're both so similar. We're both stubborn in our own ways, we both see things in black and white. You're secretive and guarded, I don't understand why but everything has a reason behind it. I just hope one day you'll let me in." His hands her now gripping mine tightly, not harmfully tight, but tight none the less.

"I can definitely see a future with you, Clary. But you have to want it too, you have to work with me on this. We can't just put in one percent or five percent for that matter. We both need to go at this infinity percent. We'll never have the picture perfect life, because no one does. You may see pretty faces and smiles as wide as the world, but behind every smile there is trouble. No marriage or relationship is perfect, none" He said, I just blinked.

"I'm sorry, for the arguments we've had. I know I shouldn't be stressing you out and I am so sorry, I'm trying my best to suppress my anger, but when I heard you tell some guy you loved him. I lost it, I shouldn't have been as callous with you as I was. I should have asked questions and for that I am so sorry but please believe that I will always try my best to keep you happy and safe" He says, he brought my hand to his mouth and placed a featherlight kiss.

Of, all things he could have done to me. He kissed the back of my hand, and hell. I was ready to jump him, to feel him, to give into the feelings I had been feeling. Atlas, I couldn't it would be too soon, I wanted to get to know the real Jace Herondale, I didn't just want to be another notch in his belt. No matter how many times he assured me, I would never get over my insecurities, he was beautiful and I was plain Jane.

I had a secret, that could possibly kill and it was destroying me. Literally, eating away at what little humanity I had left. I wanted Jace to be the knight and shining armor those stupid romance novels talked about. I wanted to be with him, though I feared for him, and for myself. I couldn't give into him, not yet at least.

I was saving myself for my husband. I know, I know. He's my husband, but I wanted to wait until I felt that spark, not the little sparks I felt when he touched me. I'm talking raising hell on earth, that kind of spark. The type of spark that would make me never want to leave him, that would never want him to leave me. I wanted that special connection before I fully gave myself to him.

I slowly pulled my hand away and we ate dinner, he'd told me about his childhood friends and how they had grown up together. How one was a fashion designer and the other was a Major in the army. He'd told me all about his friend's boyfriend, who was also a fashion designer whom worked with his friend, who so happened to be his other friends sister.

He went on to tell me about his best birthday yet, he'd had a spaghetti bath. I had laughed so hard, his life was way better than mines. Though when I said that he'd said 'Nothing is ever perfect, beyond every happy moment, is an distinctive bad memory'. I wanted to ask him about it, but chose against it seeming we were both in good spirits.

I felt so happy with him, he was starting to ignite that spark. A little by little, I could see myself loving him, being with him fully and having a future with him. I could see all the pains we'd both endured drifting away, as if they'd never happened.

_I love Jace Herondale..._

* * *

**A/N: SO OMG! 29 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWO?**

**You guys rock, I was so excited to read all of them. I notice some of you guys are confused and I will try to help as much as I can. **

**I've been getting this question alot and I've answered before, but I'll answer it again :)**

**No, Swedish isn't a language from Switzerland, Clary picked it up when she was young her father took her and Jonathan to Sweden on a business trip. She picked it up quickly, as well as the rest of her family. They'd spent countless vacations there, mostly because of the Fairchild's, Jocelyn's distant family. **

**Yes, I know German, Romanish, Italian and French happen to be the main languages in Switzerland.  
**

**Yes, Clary knows those languages, as well as others.**

**She'll start speaking her born to known languages soon enough, but for right now because of the -hush,hush- secret. She can't allow Jace to easily detect the language. **

**Jace's family the Herondales, will be featured soon enough as well as the family friends the Lightwood's. **

**Over the next few chapters, you'll see and read things that will have you wondering what the hell!**

**Mostly, because you guys won't see what's coming. **

**You're free to guess, though no one can keep up with my twisted mine. **

**Lmao... -twisted, as in creative and out of the box thinker-**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews, I look forward to hearing from all of you lovelies!**

**-ReadersConscious-**


End file.
